KK Mods in a Nutshell Volume 1.5
Its time for KK Mods in a Nutshell Volume 1.5 This volume will removed parts of KK Mods in a Nutshell (Or early versions of chapters). ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mods in a Nutshell Part 2 (First version) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mod #1: Oh no... *Bishop starts running after KK Mod #1* KK Mod #1: AAAAAAAAAA HELP Bishop: GET BACK HERE KK Mod #1: NO PLEASE I'M SORRY Bishop: IT IS TOO LATE Meanwhile Me (Gawain): So, yeah. KKFOREVER will be released someday. Sussettey: When? Me (Gawain): Idk, maybe in th- KK Mod #1: BISHOP PLEASE NO Bishop: AUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUUAUAUAUAUAGAGAGGA Sussettey: ... Me (Gawain)L Ok, that's the 39th time today something random happened. Sussettey: Hm, last year, on this day at this time 12 random things happened. Me (Gawain): Dang, the randomness keeps happening more and more Sussettey: Welp, it's KK Me (Gawain): Yep KK Mod #1: AAAAAAAAAA Bishop: HA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM CHASING YOU *Bishop hits a tree* Bishop: ...Never mind. *KK Mod #1 laughs* Bishop: Grrrrr... KK Mod #1: LOL WHY ARE YOU GRING YOUR NOT EVEN AN ANIMA- *Bishop grabs KK Mod #1* KK Mod #1: AAAAAAAAAAA Bishop: II WILL MIND CONTROL YOU NOW KK Mod #1: NOOOOOOOOOOOO *KK Mod #1 falls out of bed* KK Mod #1: Whew, it was a dream *KK Mod #1 walks downstairs* *KK Mod #1 makes toast* *Someone knocks on KK Mod #1's door* *KK Mod #1 opens the door* KK Mod #1: Oh hi Bishop! *Bishop grabs KK Mod #1* Bishop: THIS IS FOR REMOVING THE COMMENT OF SOMEONE PRAISING ME KK Mod #1: WAIT WHAT OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK Greg: NEED A NEW CAR!? Person: NO Greg: ...Oh. Greg: THEN DON'T COME TO GREG'S CAR DEALERSHIP ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mods in a Nutshell Part 2 (pre-final edit) (Minor changes) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ When we last left off, KK Mod #1 removed a comment saying "I love Bishop!" making Bishop become extremely mad, and now a chase is about to begin. So, lets get on with the fanfiction! ... I said lets get on with the fanfiction. ... Um, lets get on with the fanfiction.... ....................... I SAID LETS GET ON WITH THE FANFICT-''' KK mod #1: Uh... *Slowly starts walking away from Bishop* *Bishop starts following KK mod #1* *KK mod #1 starts walking faster* *Bishop starts walking faster* *KK mod #1 goes around a corner and starts running for his life* Bishop: '''HEY! YOU GET BACK HERE! *Bishop starts chasing KK mod #1 KK mod #1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bishop: GET BACK HERE KK mod #1: MORE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Everyone is staring at them* Elks: ...What the heck is going o- Djgirl: Its Kart Kingdom, who knows what can happen in Kart Kingdom? Meanwhile... Sussettey: So yeah, how's KKFOREVER going? Gawain: Still on hiatus, but I plan to start animating it soon. Sussettey: Cool, when exactly? Gawain: Most likely in th- KK Mod #1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bishop: HOW DARE YOU REMOVE A COMMENT SHOWING SUPPORT OF ME, THE CREATOR OF KART KINGDOM!? Pickleback: HEY WAIT I'M A CREATOR TOO *Pickleback gets mad and starts chasing Bishop* Sussettey: What just happ- Gawain: Shhhh! This could be a really good episode for KKFOREVER! *Starts chasing them while recording* Sussettey: Welp *Starts following Gawain* KK mod #1: *Thinking* Why is everybody chasing me? It was bad enough having Pickleback join this chase... *Suddenly a random news van starts following the chase* KK mod #1: Great, now a news van is chasing us, this can't get any more worse, right? ...RIGHT!? *Suddenly every single creator joins in the chase* KK mod #1: ...Looks like it did get worse... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mods in a Nutshell Part 1.5 (Removed chapter) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, as KK Mod #1 gets chased... KK Mod #2: Yum, hotdogs... Gawain: NO YOU STOLE MY HOTDOGS KK Mod #2: OMG GET OUT KK Mod #9: GAWAIN NOBODY LIKES YOUR JOKES Gawain: NO I'M NOT JOKING YOU STOLE MY HOTDO- *Gawain gets thrown out* Gawain: ... *Sad music plays* Gawain: WHY DOES EVERYBODY THROW ME OUTSIDE!?!? WHY!?!?! I DEMAND ANSWERS RIGHT THIS SECOND KK Mod #10: OMG GUYS SOMEBODY ON THE BLOG SAID "Chapter 1 to my story is coming soon!" KK Mod #8: QUICK REMOVE THE COMMENT WE ARE TOO LAZY TOO WORK KK Mod #11: OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU GET BACK IN HERE KK Mod #8: I used my key to unlock the do- *KK Mod #8 gets thrown outside* *KK Mod #8's key gets taken away* *The door is slammed shut behind him* *The door is triple locked* KK Mod #8: *Gets up* Wha- Gawain: Hello and welcome to the club of people who get thrown outside for no reason KK Mod #8: ._. Gawain: .-. KK Mod #5: Yum I love these hotdogs KK Mod #2: Thanks! I stole them from Gawain. KK Mod #4: Wait you actually stole them...? KK Mod #2: Yep! *KK Mod #2 gets thrown outside* *The door is locked behind him* *KK Mod #2 stares at Gawain and KK Mod #8* KK Mod #2: ...This is awkward... Gawain: Yeah... KK Mod #8: Agreed... *More staring* *Silence* *Crickets chirp* *Crickets declare war on each other* *Crickets explode* Gawain: NOW GIVE ME MY HOTDOGS BACK KK Mod #2: OK FINE *KK Mod #2 throws them at Gawain* Gawain: Ok thanks. KK Mod #2: You're welcome I guess ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mods in a Nutshell Part 3 (pre-final edit) ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ NOTE: This idea was taken from Djgirl's (AKA AcceledAcceled's) kart fiction. All credit goes to her. When we last left off, Pickleback joined the chase along with SIrGawain8, Sussettey1, a news van, and all the other KK creators. So, lets continue the story ... Please not this again I SAID, LETS GET ON WITH THE STO-''' KK mod #1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bishop: I WILL GET YOU Pickleback: I'M A CREATOR TOO! All the other KK creators: SO ARE WE! Gawain: THIS COULD BE A REALLY GOOD ANIMATION FOR KKFOREVER Sussettey1: *Heavy breathing* CAN YOU GUYS RUN SLOWER!? Gawain: YEAH I AGREE YOU GUYS RUN TOO FAST KK news van: WHY AM I STILL IN THIS CHASE, AND HOW AM I TALKING!? KK mod #1: I just need to run a bit more and I'll be home.. *Suddenly, Bishop starts running faster and faster, KK mod #1 is getting more and more tired* KK mod #1: Just a little bit longer an- *Bishop catches KK mod #1, and KK mod #1 passes out from how long he has run* KK mod #1: *Wakes up* Ugh, he caught me...wait, WHY AM I IN A PRISON CELL!? '''Little does anyone know, that Bishop has gone insane. There is only one way to bring him back to normal, but how? Back in the KK mod place or whatever... KK mod #10: ..."The KK mods aren't that good" WHAT!?!?!??! WHO SAID THIS!?!??!?!? *Removes the comment* KK mod #2: O_O Guys, you need to see this... All the other KK mods: Huh? "BREAKING NEWS! Bishop has gone insane and is threatening to take over Kart Kingdom, please take shelter now." KK mod #9: Oh no.... Part 4 coming soon Greg: YOU WANNA NEW CAR Gawain: I SAID NO GET OUT Greg: Fine... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mods in a nutshell deleted scene #1 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mod #6: Guys how are we going to get out of here before Bishop sees us KK Mod #11: LISTEN I HAVE NO IDEA OK KK Mod #6: THINK OF AN IDEA RIGHT NOW OR WE ARE DOOMED KK Mod #11: UH...UH.. KK Mod #6: OMG HURRY KK Mod #11: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH *KK Mod #11 gets his phone* *KK Mod #11 goes on YouTube* *KK Mod #11 plays a video* *KK Mod #11 sliently goes up the stairs and throws it into another room Bishop: HEY WHO JUST- Phone: HI BILLY MAYS HERE WITH THE BIG CITY SLIDER STATION THE FAST AND EASY WAY TO PRESS AND COOK AMAZING SLIDERS Bishop: Ok never mind I need to watch this masterpiece of a video *The KK Mods sneak outside* *They sliently close and lock the door KK Mod #6: ...How the heck did that work KK Mod #11: WHO EVEN KNOWS ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ More will be added later ----Gawain Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8